après la tempête
by lillysatine
Summary: ma version de la fin du double épisode the storm the eye avis de tempête je crois en français de la saison 1.Slash JohnRodney


Auteur : Satine

Série : Stargate Atlantis

Genre : slash (John/ Rodney)

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de la série et qui est cité dans cette fic ne m'appartient. Le reste si.

Résumé : ma version de ce qui se passe après le double épisode the storm/ the eye (avis de tempête je crois en français).

_**APRES LA TEMPETE**_

John cacha un sourire satisfait en abattant deux Genii de plus. Parfait, s'il continuait à ce rythme là, Atlantis serait bientôt libérée de ses envahisseurs. Et sans un regard pour les corps à terre, il continua sa route. Son but était d'arriver à atteindre Kolya et alors là, il prendrait un malin plaisir à lui faire mal. John n'était pas un violent de nature mais en prenant Elizabeth et Rodney en otage, il avait commis une erreur de trop. Personne ne s'en prenait aux personnes auxquelles il tenait sans en subir les conséquences.

Kolya, qui surveillait les docteurs McKay et Weir, repoussa nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux trempés. Il détestait la pluie et ce temps n'arrangeait pas son humeur déjà assombrie par tous les contretemps qu'il subissait.

-Dépêchez-vous, hurla t'il à Rodney qui travaillait fiévreusement à réparer les dommages causés par les Genii sur les circuits de la station chéronique numéro quatre.

-Oui, Oui, grommela le scientifique. Si vous croyez que c'est facile de travailler sous ce temps. Si vos hommes n'avaient pas été aussi stupides…

-La ferme, cria Kolya et Rodney sut qu'il était temps pour lui de se taire.

Soudain, la radio du Genii se fit entendre et il appuya sur le bouton pour entendre ce que Sora avait à dire.

-Quoi ?

-Nous n'avons plus de contact avec deux de nos hommes. Sheppard a dû les abattre.

Kolya serra les lèvres de rage et coupa la communication. Que ce major soit damné.

-Bon c'est fini, cria t'il à Rodney.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et Elizabeth intervient.

-Oui, c'est fini. N'est-ce pas Rodney ?

Le regard qu'elle adressa à son ami laissait clairement entendre qu'il ferait mieux d'avoir fini s'il ne voulait pas encourir les foudres de leur ravisseur.

-Oui, répondit alors le docteur McKay à contrecœur.

Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour retarder l'inévitable mais là, il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Kolya eut un sourire satisfait.

-Très bien.

Il prit sa radio.

-Major Sheppard ?

John qui courrait s'arrêta alors.

-Oui ?

-Je commence à en avoir sincèrement assez de vous. Vous contrariez tous mes plans et sachez que cela m'énerve grandement. Alors je vous laisse une dernière chance. Rendez-vous.

-Certainement pas.

La réponse du major fut instantanée.

Kolya eut un sourire mauvais.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Dîtes adieu au docteur McKay. Son travail ici est terminé et je n'ai plus besoin de lui.

Il coupa la communication et tira sur Rodney qui s'effondra la poitrine en sang.

Elizabeth poussa un cri d'horreur et se précipita vers son ami. Mais en un instant, Kolya l'avait rattrapée.

-Vous, vous venez avec moi. J'ai encore besoin de vos codes.

Et tous les deux rentrèrent dans la cité.

John était perdu. Devait-il croire que Kolya avait mis sa menace à exécution et tiré sur Rodney ? Mais la dernière fois, il avait dit avoir tué Elizabeth qui finalement n'avait rien eu. Et il n'avait pour le moment aucun moyen de savoir la vérité. Il combattit une violente montée de rage meurtrière à l'idée d'avoir perdu le scientifique et se jura de tuer douloureusement le Genii si le docteur n'avait pas survécu. Mais il espérait très fort que ce ne soit qu'un coup de bluff comme la dernière fois. Il le fallait sinon, il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Poussant son inquiétude tout au fond de lui, il continua sa route. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter maintenant. Il devait atteindre la salle de contrôle avant la tombée de la foudre.

John arriva juste à temps pour voir Kolya se diriger vers la porte avec le docteur Weir en otage. Sans hésiter, il tira, déchargeant par la même son inquiétude et sa haine de cet homme.

Le Genii, blessé, passa la porte et le major, vérifiant qu'Elizabeth allait bien, l'entraîna vers la salle de contrôle.

En y arrivant, il y aperçut Ford, Teyla et les docteurs Beckett et Zelenka, ce dernier s'affairant d'ailleurs à préparer la cité à recevoir la foudre afin de lever le bouclier.

Son cœur se serra.

-Où est McKay ?

Elizabeth baissa les yeux et John comprit que Kolya avait effectivement tiré sur son ami.

-Non, murmura t'il d'une voix étranglée.

Il aurait voulu aller chercher Rodney et voir s'il était vivant. Et s'il ne l'était pas, ramener au moins son corps mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps. D'ici quelques minutes, toute la cité allait être remplie de courant et quiconque n'était pas dans la salle de contrôle à ce moment allait être électrocuté. Ce qui signifiait que même s'il avait survécu à Kolya, Rodney était destiné à mourir.

John se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang devant son impuissance.

A l'instant précis où la foudre frappa, il sentit un grand froid l'envahir.

Quand Atlantis s'électrisa, son cœur se brisa.

Lorsque le bouclier se déploya, la sensation d'étouffement et de vide qu'il ressentit fut si violente qu'il dut s'appuyer pour ne pas tomber.

Et lorsque tout fut fini, alors que tout le monde se serrait dans les bras, heureux d'être en vie, il dut détourner la tête pour que personne ne puisse voir ses yeux embués de larmes.

Il avait perdu ce soir la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Son âme sœur lui avait été arrachée et il n'avait rien pu faire.

Il se sentait si coupable.

Le pire était certainement qu'il avait laissé partir Rodney sans lui avoir dit à quel point il l'aimait.

Et c'est ça qui faisait certainement le plus mal.

John passa les jours suivants dans un état second.

A l'extérieur, il était toujours le même, à savoir l'homme fort d'Atlantis sur qui tout le monde pouvait compter.

Mais à l'intérieur, il était brisé et agissait en auto pilote. Il avait perdu le goût de vivre et ses yeux ne reflétaient plus que peine et tristesse.

Et il n'était pas rare de le voir le soir accoudé à un des balcons regardant l'horizon, une expression mélancolique sur le visage.

Il n'était pas retourné à l'endroit où Kolya avait tiré sur Rodney. Il n'aurait pas pu et savait qu'il se serait effondré.

Elizabeth avait bien tenté de lui parler mais quand il lui avait répondu sèchement pour la troisième fois que ses sentiments ne regardaient que lui, elle avait abandonné. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui mais ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Elle aussi avait mal d'avoir perdu Rodney car il avait été son ami mais elle supposait que sa peine n'était rien comparée à celle du major. Elle ne savait pas très bien quels étaient les sentiments de John vis à vis de Rodney mais ils avaient dû être forts pour que le major soit dans cet état. A moins qu'il ne soit tout simplement rongé par la culpabilité. Elizabeth voulait croire en cette dernière possibilité car cela lui laissait une chance d'espérer un futur avec le major mais savait que cet espoir n'était qu'un rêve.

John était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit et regardait le plafond quand le docteur Weir l'appela.

-Major, venez vite à l'infirmerie. Nous venons de retrouver Rodney et il est vivant.

En un instant, il avait quitté ses quartiers.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'infirmerie, il vit ses amis rassemblés.

-Rodney est vivant ? Demanda t'il à Elizabeth.

Celle-ci hocha la tête.

-Une équipe l'a trouvé sur l'un des embarcadères. Le docteur Beckett s'occupe actuellement de lui.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?

La voix du major était étranglée mais on y décelait une minuscule pointe d'espoir.

-Je ne peux vous répondre. Mais le docteur Beckett nous tiendra au courant.

-Courage major, dit alors Teyla d'une voix douce. Tout va bien se passer.

John eut un faible sourire et tous se préparèrent à attendre.

Ford prit Teyla dans ses bras à un moment donné et John regarda le couple avec surprise. Enfin, il aurait du s'y attendre. Comme il les enviait. Mais si tout allait bien, et il l'espérait, lui aussi connaîtrait enfin le bonheur. Il se promit alors de tout dire à Rodney sur les sentiments logeant dans son cœur aussitôt qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Lorsque Carson sortit, John n'aurait su dire combien de temps il s'était écoulé mais cela avait peu d'importance.

-Alors ?

Le docteur soupira.

-J'ai réussi à stabiliser Rodney, à enlever la balle qui était dans sa poitrine, à soigner son bras ainsi qu'à le réchauffer, ce qui n'a pas été facile vu le temps qu'il a dû passer dans l'eau. Mais sa situation est critique, je ne vous le cache pas. Actuellement, je ne sais pas s'il va s'en sortir. Les prochaines heures seront décisives.

Le cœur de John se fissura à nouveau. Non, il ne pouvait pas le perdre encore. Il venait juste de le retrouver…

-Actuellement, il est sous sédatifs, continua Carson. Maintenant, il nous faut attendre son réveil. Et plus vite il se réveillera, mieux cela sera.

-Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

La voix de John était basse.

Le docteur savait qu'il ne pourrait dire non à ce regard suppliant. Alors il accepta.

Lorsque John pénétra dans l'infirmerie et qu'il vit Rodney, son cœur fit deux choses. Il se contracta sous la joie de voir son ami vivant et il se serra sous la peine de le voir si pâle et entouré de machines. Il baissa la tête et s'approcha doucement du lit. Puis prenant la main de son ami dans les siennes, il s'assit et commença sa longue attente.

Il aurait pu lui parler, faire comme dans tous ces livres ou films où le héros parle à l'héroïne endormie et celle-ci entend et revient. Mais il ne voulait pas. Non, il voulait que la première fois qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments, Rodney soit conscient. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de serrer très fort la main du scientifique et d'essayer de lui transmettre sa force. Il pria aussi, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire un jour.

Au bout de deux jours, Rodney n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance, au grand désespoir de ses amis et surtout de John qui avait passé la plus grande partie de son temps à son chevet. Il avait juste consenti à aller se doucher et changer de vêtements une fois mais sinon, il était resté aux côtés du docteur. Il ne voulait pas quitter son chevet et les supplications ou menaces d'Elizabeth ou de Carson, qui s'inquiétaient de ne pas le voir manger et dormir, n'eurent aucun effet. Mais comment aurait-il pu accomplir ces gestes qui prouvaient qu'il était en vie alors qu'à l'intérieur son cœur mourrait lentement ?

Un jour, alors qu'il était à son habitude, en train de regarder le visage de son ami tout en lui tenant la main, le docteur Beckett vint le voir et avec milles précautions, lui annonça que si Rodney n'avait pas repris conscience d'ici le lendemain, il faudrait le débrancher. Cette nouvelle terrassa le major qui, pour la deuxième fois depuis la découverte du corps du scientifique, quitta l'infirmerie pour aller se réfugier dans ses quartiers. Et à peine arrivé, il s'effondra sur son lit et pleura des larmes amères et douloureuses.

Lorsqu'il eut repris le contrôle de ses sentiments, il retourna à l'infirmerie et demanda à ce qu'on le laisse seul avec Rodney. Pensant qu'il voulait certainement dire adieu à son ami en toute intimité, Carson acquiesça et sortit pour aller prévenir Elizabeth, Teyla et les autres.

Resté seul, John s'assit à sa place habituelle, prit la main de docteur dans la sienne et commença à parler.

-Rodney, j'aurais voulu attendre que tu ouvres tes jolis yeux bleus mais je devine que je n'ai plus le choix. Mais j'ai tellement de choses à te dire que je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. Alors je vais aller à l'essentiel. Rodney McKay, tu es arrogant, égocentrique, sarcastique et j'en passe mais malgré tous ces défauts, je suis fou de toi. Par ces mots, je veux dire que je suis très amoureux de toi. C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai jamais regardé un homme avant de te connaître et je sais que je n'en regarderais jamais un autre. Non, c'est juste toi qui m'attire. Toi seul. Tu sais pourquoi je t'aime ? Parce que malgré tous tes défauts, tu es une personne loyale et courageuse qui n'hésiterait pas à se sacrifier pour ses amis. Mais ce qui m'a le plus attiré chez toi a été de découvrir sous tes abords de chien méchant un autre Rodney maladivement timide et qui n'a qu'une envie c'est d'être aimé et accepté. Je suis tombé amoureux de cette facette de toi et depuis, patiemment, j'essaie de découvrir les autres qui te caractérisent et qui font que tu es toi. J'ai à peine commencé à te découvrir et tout ce que je vois m'enchante. Alors pourquoi veux-tu me quitter maintenant ? Pourquoi veux-tu me laisser seul ? J'ai tellement mal en imaginant ma vie sans toi. S'il te plaît Rodney, reviens-moi…Ils vont te débrancher sinon et ton génie va être perdu pour de bon. Tu ne veux pas ça hein ? Comment Atlantis pourrait arriver à s'en sortir sans toi ? Et comment moi pourrais-je vivre sans ta présence…

La voix de John se brisa mais il se força à continuer.

-Je t'en prie mon ange, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas seul…Je t'aime…

Il essuya ses larmes d'une main tremblante. Et voyant que son ami restait toujours aussi immobile, éclata en sanglots.

-Ma…Major ?

Surpris par cette voix, John ouvrit les yeux et sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre en voyant les yeux de son ami ouvert.

-Merci mon Dieu, murmura t'il, merci…

-Soif…

La voix de Rodney était rauque et John se dépêcha de lui donner un glaçon à sucer. Et pendant tout le temps que le scientifique passa à se rafraîchir, il ne put empêcher un sourire béat sur ses lèvres.

Finalement, le docteur termina et reprit la parole. Sa voix était moins rauque même si on sentait qu'il avait encore du mal à parler.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Quoi, demanda John étonné.

-Ce que tu viens de dire ?

Le militaire ne chercha pas à reculer.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je t'aime. A la folie.

-Et Elizabeth ?

Le major fronça les sourcils.

-Elizabeth ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir là dedans ?

-Tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle ?

La voix de Rodney était patiente.

-Non, pourquoi je le serais, répondit John qui était confus.

-Je ne sais pas. J'avais eu cette impression que tu tenais à elle.

John sourit.

-Et bien tu t'es trompé. Quel scoop, le grand docteur McKay qui s'est trompé ! Pour répondre à ta question, oui je tiens à Elizabeth mais comme une amie. C'est une personne que je respecte et que j'admire mais cela ne va pas plus loin. Mon cœur n'appartient qu'à une seule personne et c'est toi.

-J'en suis heureux car je t'aime aussi…

En entendant ces mots, John se sent l'homme le plus chanceux de cette galaxie et des autres et ses yeux se mirent à briller de bonheur.

-Je suis si fatigué…

La voix de Rodney interrompit sa délicieuse euphorie.

-Rendors-toi, tu as subi un grave traumatisme.

-Ne me quitte pas…

La voix de Rodney ne masquait pas son inquiétude et John se sentit fondre devant cette marque de vulnérabilité. Il regarda autour de lui et sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il prit un lit vide et le plaça à côté de celui de Rodney, de manière à en former un double. Puis, il enleva ses chaussures et alla se coucher à côté de son ami. Et sans hésiter, il prit Rodney dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement. Il sentit ce dernier se caler confortablement contre lui et bientôt, sa respiration se fit plus régulière, signalant par la même qu'il s'était rendormi.

John le regarda dormir quelques instants puis il embrassa doucement le front de celui qu'il avait cru perdre. Et il ferma les yeux, rejoignant son amour au pays des rêves. Il pouvait maintenant se permettre de dormir, son ange lui était revenu. Il savait qu'à leur réveil, il leur faudrait parler. John voulait absolument savoir comment Rodney s'en était sorti. Et puis, il voulait aussi savoir depuis quand Rodney avait des sentiments pour lui. Mais surtout, il savait qu'ils devraient parler de leur culpabilité respective, la sienne d'avoir failli à sauver le scientifique et celle de ce dernier qui, John en était persuadé, devait s'en vouloir pour avoir parlé des opérations de sauvetage à Kolya. Mais ce n'était pas pressé. Cela pouvait attendre que son ami aille mieux. Avant de fermer les yeux, il se dit que la vie avec Rodney McKay n'allait pas être de tout repos mais il savait qu'il n'échangerait ces moments passés et à venir pour rien au monde. Il avait trouvé son âme sœur et se battrait bec et ongle pour que leur relation marche. Il serra un peu plus le corps chaud de Rodney contre le sien et s'abandonna enfin aux bras réparateurs de Morphée.

Carson, qui avait été averti dès que Rodney s'était réveillé, cacha un sourire en voyant le couple enlacé sur le lit. Sans les déranger, il s'approcha et vérifia les constantes du docteur McKay. Celles-ci étaient encore un peu faibles mais c'était normal. L'important était qu'il se soit enfin réveillé. Après, le reste viendrait en son temps. Il sortit sans faire de bruit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le bureau du docteur Weir afin de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il hésita mais décida aussi de lui annoncer que John et Rodney étaient désormais un couple. Il savait que la nouvelle la blesserait mais il espérait très fort qu'elle s'en remettrait vite et qu'elle pourrait enfin remarquer sa présence. Il aimait la jolie scientifique et désespérait d'arriver à se faire remarquer d'elle. Enfin, seul le temps lui dirait s'il avait eu raison et si ses rêves se réaliseraient. Mais il voulait y croire. Il avait toujours été très optimiste. Et c'est le cœur rempli de joie et d'espérance qu'il frappa à la porte du bureau d'Elizabeth.


End file.
